Channels
Description Players chat with each other in channels. It is recommended that players read the Tibia Rules before using any of these channels. Below is a list and details about each. Text will appear in yellow for most channels. Channel List: Default, Server Log, NPCs, Game-Chat, Trade, Trade-Rookgaard, RL-Chat, Help, Private Chat, Private Message, Guild, Party, Report Rule Violation and Tutor Channel. Default Channel All messages in this channel will be displayed in the game window right above the character's head. All characters who are visible on the game window will be able to read your statements. You are able to whisper and yell here. And you can speak in any language in this channel, you also cannot close this channel. Because only the players nearby can read other players' messages, this channel is not considered a public channel. Server Log Channel This channel was added in the Summer Update 2009, it contains all information the game wants to tell you (when you last logged in, received/dealt damage, loot of a creature killed by you or a party member, items used with a hotkey, raid messages and gamemasters' broadcast messages). When you try to send a message in this channel, it is sent to the Default Channel. You cannot close this channel. NPCs Channel This channel is used when you talk with a NPC that is standing near you. When you say hi or hello to a NPC, the NPCs Channel will open up automatically. In this channel you speak in blue and the NPCs speak in cyan, some key words are highlighted. Game-Chat Channel Talk about various things in the game such as prices of items or asking if someone would like to go on a quest (and also various game-related things). Trade Channel Players advertise items that they buy, sell or trade with other players. It can also be used to look for hunting/quest teams and to search for guild members. It is available to characters with a vocation but also to senior tutors, gamemasters and CipSoft employees. Trade-Rookgaard Channel Just like the Trade Channel. It is available to characters without a vocation and also senior tutors, gamemasters and CipSoft employees. RL-Chat Channel RL-Chat is a multilingual chat meant for talking about anything, so long as it doesn't break the rules. Help Channel Players here can ask for guidance, report illegal names, statements as well as bugs to tutors here. Players may not ask about quest spoiling or start general conversations here. If you want to report a statement found on the forums you can also report this to senior tutors here, but rather than copying the whole statement, tell them in where they will find it. Tutors, senior tutors and gamemasters speak in orange here. The shortcut for this channel is Ctrl+T. Private Chat Channel Premium Account players can open a private chat channel and invite any players they so wish into this channel (including free account players). You cannot be reported for statements in these channels or muted, therefore you can talk in any language here. Private Message Channel A Private Message is a way for just two players to talk. It can be opened by right clicking on a player, on their name in a Channel, on their name in your VIP list, by double left-clicking on their name in VIP or by pressing Ctrl+O and typing their name in the line. You speak in blue and the other player speaks in cyan in this channel. Guild Channel Exclusive chat for only members of your own guild can be in here. No Rules apply in this chat. You can not be muted while speaking in your guild channel, and you can talk in here in any language. During a guild war, it will be displayed in the the guild channels of the involved guilds whenever a guild has scored a kill along with the total of all kills reached in this war. Of course, also the end of a war and its outcome will be announced here. Party Channel This channel was added in the Christmas Update 2008. There you have easy communication with your team mates, and can talk any language. This channel used to inform party members of loot but this is primarily done by the Server Log channel now. Report Rule Violation Channel To access this channel press Ctrl+R. You type in a short, yet detailed sentence on who has broken a rule and what rule they have broken. The reports are then checked by the gamemasters. If you close the window before your report is checked, the report will disappear. Your first message (the report) and the gamemaster's messages are yellow, your messages (except the first) are blue. Tutor Channel This chat channel is only available to players with the position of tutor or higher. Players are allowed to talk in a non-English language here unless there is someone who is unable to speak the given language. Also, there is no set topic of discussion here although position-related matters should have priority over general chat. Category:Channels